Mira McRaine
Miranda Hope McRaine Dante er født ved soloppgang den 9. august. Hun har vært en elev ved Galtvort skole for hekseri og trolldom, men er nå gått ut av skolen og lever det "ekte" liv. Personlighet og Egenskaper Mira er en sjenert stille jente som ikke har særlig til overs for andre mennesker. Bortsett fra noen ytterst få personer foretrekker hun sitt eget selskap. Hun ville aldri gjort en fule fortred selv om den fluen varen gigantisk menneskeetende en som var på jakt etter henne. Hun har ikke verdens beste selvtilliten. Om noen gir henne et kompliment vil hun ikke tro det. Hun kunne ha blitt en ekstremt god heks om hun bare hadde hatt tilliten og viljen til det (Men det hun helst vil er å male) . Det er ikke sånn at hun ikke kan noe. Hun er en veldig flink kunstner. Og på grunn av årevis med å male detaljerte bilder har hun smidige og stødige hender. Hun er veldig stille av seg. Både hvordan hun snakker og hvordan hun beveger seg. Det beste faget hennes og det hun blir å bygge på senere i livet er eliksirer. Hun har ingen medfødt talent for dette faget, men faren hennes er både en dreven trollmann og heler, og fra han har hun lært en god del om akkurat denne kunsten. Før Galtvort Som sagt før var Mira født ved soloppgang den 9. august. Hun er en attpåklatt. Når hun ble født var søsteren 12 år gammel, og broren var 14 år gammel. På den tiden var faren en dyktig heler på St.Mungos. Da hun var rundt to år gammel skjedde det en "ulykke" som gjorde at faren måtte slutte på jobben. Denne ulykken var det at det ble avslørt at han hadde drevet med svartekunster på siden og at han hadde assosiasjoner med dødsetere. Etter dette begynte det å dukke opp fremmede mennesker opp til alle tider i huset deres i London. Det at Thea ikke likte magi i sitt hjem hadde også vært et problem en stund. Disse tingene bygde seg bare opp og endte i en skilsmisse. Oscar McRaine dro til sin hjemby, Dublin, med sine to eldste barn mens Thea Archer dro til sin hjemby, Liverpool, sammen med sin yngste datter. De hadde laget seg en avtale hvor barna skulle være en uke hos den andre hver måned. Etterhvert bestemte de to eldste barna at de ville bo hos faren full tid. Så Mira ble nesten et enebarn etter det. Hver gang Mira var hjemme hos faren var det like mangefremmede og skummle folk der som da de bodde i London. Siden moren mislikte alt som hadde med magi å gjøre ble Mira oppdratt mer eller mindre som en gomp. I løpet av årene fra hun var seks til hun var ti forandret mye seg Moren ble syk og hun måtte tilbringe mye tid i sengen så Mira lærte å passe på seg selv og ikke be om noe. På den tiden kan man si at hun også ble kjent med folkene hun er rundt når hun er i Liverpool nå. Sunshine Frost'' og Jin Archer- sistnevnte er også søskenbarnet til Mira. Men da hun var syv år gammel begynte hun å vise tegn til magi. Dette gjorde faren veldig fornøyd og moren litt nedslått. Etter det begynte også faren og besøke dem oftere og oftere. Da Mira var ti år gammel ble foreldrene sammen igjen og dette var selvsagt veldig merkelig for Mira. Da hun fikk brevet fra Galtvort ble ikke akkurat hun ekstremt begeistret selv om hun viste hvilken skole det var. Egentlig betø det bare for henne mye folk, og mye folk var ikke særlig bra I tiden før hun dro til Galtvort skjedde det noe med Mira som gjorde at hun sluttet å snakke. Ingen fikk et eneste ord ut av henne. Hun ble både sendt til heler og psykolog. Ingenting hjalp. På Galtvort '''1. Klasse: '''Når Mira kom til skolen var hun veldig skeptisk. Sammen med alt det andre hun var redd for var det så mye nytt, så mye magisk rundt henne hele tiden. Alt var skremmende, forvirrende. Hun snakket ikke med noen, og ikke bare fordi hun ikke kunne snakke. Når hun måtte kommunisere med noen bruke hun for det meste en skriveblokk. Fikk hun noen få venner, mest på grunn av en jentes stahet. Den var denne jenta som kind of introduserte henne til denne gutten hun sa var trygg. Men det tok evigheter før Mira turte å faktisk snakke med han. Gutten heter Lunan og tilslutt turte hun da å snakke med ham. '''2. Klasse: '''Dette året var delt for Mira. Hun lærte seg hvordan å håndtere fagene sine. De fleste lærerne var blitt vandt med at hun ikke snakket det første året. I fagene gjorde hun det greit, men hun var ikke den som fulgte best med akkurat. Hun hatet forsatt å være rundt så mange mennesker, men det begynte å jevne seg litt ut. Forskjellige forhold til forskjellige mennesker formet seg slik forhold gjerne gjør for 12 åringer. Men så sent på året skjedde det noe som skudd all hennes progresjon til under null. Ed - broren hennes døde i en husbrann. '''3. Klasse: '''kommer '''4. Klasse: '''kommer '''5. Klasse: '''kommer '''6. Klasse: '''kommer '''7. Klasse: 'ØGLE'r. Mye skjer dette siste året. Like under øvingen til ØGLE'r dro Mira en tur hjem fordi hun hadde fått beskjed om at moren var blitt svært syk. Ikke noe uvanlig i det. Hun ble hjemme en hel uke i stedefor en helg. Moren døde den uken hjemme i sin egen seng med familien sin rundt seg. Dette knuste Mira. Hvordan hun greide seg igjennom ØGLE'ne vet ikke hun. (kommer mer) Etter Galtvort Kommer Folk som betyr mye KommerKategori:GriffingKategori:KaraktererKategori:2008